Viktor/Trivia
General * Viktor's robotic hand from the Prototype skin can be seen in the video for the Mac Version of League of Legends. * Viktor has an accent reminiscent of a stereotypical "Hollywood Russian" accent. * Viktor was the last champion released in 2011. * Viktor's character concept shares similarities with the series, as the theme of the series deals with and the use of . ** Viktor bears some similarities to the villain from . ** Viktor also shares similarities with the , from the franchise, in ideology and appearance. * Viktor's dance references the , a dance originating from Australia. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Viktor can be compared to Clockwerk from the Sly Cooper games. Like Clockwerk, Viktor converted his body into metal because of an obsession. * Viktor was the first champion who had a unique item available only for him ( ) sharing this feature with . * Viktor is the 5th lightning themed Champion, the first being (Before his rework), the second being , the third being , the fourth being and the 6th being . * His name means "winner, conqueror" in Latin (original c'' changes to ''k), sharing root *weyk-''DeVaan, M. ''Etymological Dictionary of Latin, pp. 679-80 "to overcome" with . Development * Viktor is voiced by Owen Thomas. ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * Viktor was designed by Joe 'Hephastopheles' Ziegler List of Champions and their Designers and reworked by Sol 'Solcrushed' Kim. * During development he was called Hexmage. * Viktor was concepted to be a part of the Rift Quest skin line as the Dungeon Master of the group, his staff would have had a 20 sided die.Kindlejack on Dungeon Master Viktor * Viktor's third arm was originally just an arm, Riot added lasers to it because they couldn't find any other purpose for it.Ziegler on Viktor's Arm * Viktor's was originally conceived as part of his concept as tech mage and a villain style champion.Ziegler on Viktor's Hex Core * A scrapped spell tested on Viktor includes bouncing between targets and increasing the shield strength based on damage dealt.Ziegler on Scrapped Viktor Spell Lore * Viktor's lore resembles a lot that of a famous Serbian-American inventor, . Professor Stanwick stole credit for Viktor's creation, . Similar to that was Tesla, where stole credit for a lot of Tesla's work (such as the well known Edison lightbulb that Tesla made) during his time working for the famed American inventor and for stealing credit for the creation of the radio. ** Viktor's own abilities took inspiration from Tesla's work that were never truly realised like: , , , and . * Despite being heavily augmented, Viktor still enjoys drinking sweetmilk. Quotes * Viktor shares a quote with : "Pave the way." * Viktor's quote concerning upgrading is a reference to the Cybermen in the TV show . * Viktor's quote "Glorious Evolution" may be a reference to The Glorious Revolution in English History. Skins ; * The scene depicted has him using . * Zaun can be seen in the background of his splash art. ; * This skin represents Viktor in his early stages of augmentation, when the majority of his cybernetic implants were still prototypes. * This skin bears some resemblance to The Doctor from . ; * This skin depicts Viktor as completely robotic rather than having some organic parts like his classic skin. * This skin bears some resemblance to the from the series. ** Both share similar goals, as the Cybermen seek to make all beings the same as them, cold and without emotions. * This skin also bears some resemblance to from the franchise. ; * The splash art features and pre-rework . In addition, a floating figure with a glowing eye can be spotted in the background, which was a forecast to . ** There are also several hints at other Battlecast skins that were subsequently released about a year later in 2014 (V4.20); face can be seen below , with his stinger just above his body. An early version of can be seen behind Urgot. * This skin depicts Viktor as the maker and leader of the Battlecast line. * Creator Viktor is the only skin where Viktor is depicted as having his right arm replaced instead of his left one. This may indicate that Creator Viktor is in fact from a parallel universe, but for now, there isn't other evidence to support this possibility. * Creator Viktor's animation features a holographic screen, displaying , and the mysterious sting-ray /moth creature seen in splash art. ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2017 along with: ** ** Relations * Viktor led the team of doctoral students that constructed , the first steam automaton which obtained sentience. ** Unfortunately Viktor's triumph was usurped by Professor Stanwick Pididly, who stole credit for Blitzcrank's creation. However, most now know the truth. * Viktor views , the young and charismatic inventor from Piltover, as an obstacle to his "glorious evolution". One that he must overcome. ** Viktor defeated Jayce and stole a powerful arcane crystal to power his creations. Jayce later created the Mercury Hammer and counter assaulted Viktor's laboratory, destroying the arcane crystal which caused Viktor's machines to erupt in flames. * Viktor is the leader of The Evolution, seeking to replace organic life with machine-augmented bodies. The Battlecast line of skins show the results of his victory, warping the League's champions to suit his vision. * Despite Viktor's ideals clashing with most of his colleagues, he is respected by some of them, such as . * is listed as Viktor's rival. This could be due to her unique construction that equals Viktor's technology in power, or because people wrongly identify her as an example of what Viktor is striving for, when in fact Viktor is striving for living technology, which Orianna is not. Category:Champion trivia Category:2017 Harrowing Category:Viktor